His Bloody Tears
by Angst Faerie
Summary: Kharl remembers the time he first met Rath Illuser and realizes how much he really wants the boy back. Only this time not to change him back to his true demon form, but for other reasons. This is a one-shot fanfic. Sorry my summary sucks.


[Title] His Bloody Tears   
[Author] Dream Megami   
[Rating] PG-13 (I'm not really sure it might be more like PG)   
[Pairings] Kharl x Rath (sort of. . . its more like an unrequited love)   
[Disclaimer] I don't own any of the Dragon Knights characters. I just like to play with them!  
[Notes] Kharl remembers the time he first met Rath Illuser realizes how much he really wants the boy back. Only this time not to change the boy back to his true demon form, but for other reasons. This is a one-shot fanfic. Sorry my summary sucks.  
  
**Dream Megami-I'm looking for someone to be my muse. I already have one (my sister) but lately she's been to busy to check my work. Thanks for a moment of your time.   
**

His Bloody Tears

Kharl the alchemist had been searching the room for about an hour, but the book he was looking for could be found nowhere. Garfakcy was sleeping already and he hated to disturb the young boy, which meant he would have no help searching for the rest of the night. Kharl went over to the desk next. 'Maybe I left it in a drawer' he thought. It still was no where to be found.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. There was a long black feather with a blood red tip on the desk. It was left bird's tail feather. Kharl picked the feather up and ran it between his fingers. He clearly remembered the day left bird had died. His thought then slowly drifted to the boy who had murdered left bird, Rath. Rath had once been a great demon that ran amuck in Dusis. The demon slaughtered all in it's path, from humans to other demons it spared no one. Kharl was proud of the demon he had created, but they had to ruin it. Kharl squeezed the feather slightly. The dragon tribe just has to interfere.

The Dragon Lord of Dusis, Lykoulean, choose not to kill the demon but save it instead. With his blood Lykoulean had changed _his demon_ into a little boy with carefree and naive personality and a very warm smile. Kharl remembered when he first meet the boy, whom the dragon tribe named Rath Illuser. It pissed him off to see his most powerful demon turned into the dragon tribes little puppet. Rath had became the dragon knight of fire.

Kharl meet the boy on a snow covered mountain and decided to take the boy to right what was wronged. When he was attempting to change Rath back to his true demon form the blue dragon officer, Kai-stern, showed up and demanded that he release Rath. Kharl smirked while remembering Kai-stern's failed attempts to rescue the boy. Kharl would've successed in awakening the boys true self if the guardian dragon, the light dragon, hadn't protected Rath by not allowing him to get close. The stupid thing went and got itself killed. Kharl was pleased though. A dragon's death for the death of his left bird. After all that was only fair enough.

What Kharl couldn't understand was why whenever he thought of Rath it unnerved him ever since that day. He could still heat the boy plead to be left alone and how much he didn't want to go back to his true self. Kharl also remembered the boy's frightened face, and seeing him crying crimson tears. Kharl had never seen anything like that before, the boy had tears of blood and in the boy's fear and delirium he screamed, reaching out he murdered left bird. It happened the bird was controlling Rath's mind and with it dead he was released.

At that time Kai-stern had grabbed the fallen boy and Kharl realized that without left bird it was over and he had lost. Kharl turned around and left not saying a single word. He'll never forget the hate that boy's face held for him. Nor how beautiful the boy looked with his black wings that day. He hated seeing the boy cry, and feeling how much the boy hated him. He wanted to make sure that Rath never cried again. He also wanted to ease away the hatred the boy had for him. He wanted so much it confused him greatly.

Kharl realized how much he'd been thinking of Rath lately . He wanted to see him again so badly. Was it possible for an alchemist to fall in love with his own creations. Yes it was somewhere deep inside of him knew what the truth was. Kharl put the feather back down on the desk. So he was in love with Rath Illuser, whom hated his very existence. There was no way Rath would ever let him get close to him again. Kharl smirked at that, he would eventually see Rath again and next time he'd get him back. The boy the dragon tribe called Rath was the one thing he wanted more then ruling Dusis itself. He would defiantly see to it that Rath became his and only his. 'Just you wait Rath Illuser,' he thought 'one day soon I'll get you back and I won't ever let them take you away from me again.'

Kharl then stood up and headed out of the room the sun was starting to rise and Garfakcy would wake up soon. Kharl hoped that when he did get the boy back maybe someday he'll have Rath return his feelings and love him back. All he needed to do was be patient and someday soon he would hold in his arms the boy with the tears of blood and never let him cry again.

-owari!  
  
**Dream Megami-I hoped you enjoyed it. This technically is my first finished fic. Sorry for the suckiness of it. I came up with the idea after reading the side story in the Dragon Knights manga book twelve. Oh well R&R!**


End file.
